


A Few Days Is All We Need

by writeforthefandom



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Cancer, Emotions, Feelings, Little bit of angst, M/M, just the prepping part, sex but not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: Damen doesn't do blind dating until he did.This is my gift for number [#41], for the @capri-secretsanta event!I chose Laurent and Damen and Top!Laurent, Blind dating modern AU and Terminal illness.Major Character Death.I hope you like this! It's shorter because I was in a hurry since my computer crashed and didn't save half of it. But still. ;;





	A Few Days Is All We Need

Damen sat at the table, casually conversing with whoever was in front of him. He’d forgotten the name within seconds, the man boring. Damen let him do the talking, mostly. He nodded along, agreed or disagreed every once in a while. He tried to pass the minutes he had to spend with his guy.

Blind dates weren’t really his thing. But a friend of his had told him to try, so he had. He wasn’t sure why, because he wasn’t really ready for a relationship. And he didn’t really care to meet all these people, only to end up with no one interesting. Most of these men probably just wanted a good fuck and then they’d leave. He didn’t care for that.

Finally, the bell rung, and Damen waved the guy bye. He waited for another person to join him. He was distracted for a moment, a waitress asking him if he wanted something to drink, when a hand waved in front of his face. Damen blinked and turned back towards the man now in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the incredibly well-kept blond hair. It was gorgeous, and Damen wanted to reach out and touch it. But he kept his hands at bay. The second thing he saw were the eyes. Blue eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn’t stop looking.

“Are you okay?” the other man asked, seemingly unamused. He didn’t seem phased, just leaned back in the chair and watched with careful eyes the man in front of him. Laurent was used to stares, but people generally recovered in seconds. This guy looked like he could stare all five minutes full without saying a word. It annoyed him.

Damen blinked, a blush covered his cheeks as he was pulled from his trance. “Yes,” he said, quickly regaining himself. “My name is Damen.”

“Laurent.”

Damen blinked once more, surprised by the cold tone. He nodded. “That’s a gorgeous name,” he said, almost functioning on auto-pilot. Laurent’s cold gaze kept him on edge.

“I guess.” Laurent shrugged. He didn’t think of his name as anything special. It was a name by which he identified, and nothing more. He could have been named whatever and it wouldn’t have made it any more special. He took in the other guy. Gorgeous brown hair and tanned skin. There weren’t many tan skinned people around the city. Damen must have come from somewhere else, Laurent couldn’t imagine that this colder climate could tan someone like that. After all, he himself was pale. Extremely pale compared to Damen.

“Where are you from? You sound foreign.” 

Damen took a sip from his glass of water and leaned back in his chair. “From the south, more or less. How do I sound foreign?”

“You just do,” Laurent commented, raising an eyebrow. “The south, then. I guess that’s where your tanned skin comes from. Unusual.”

‘Unusual’. Damen was silent, not certain how to respond to such a remark. And then the bell went, alerting that Laurent would move on. The skinny golden head moved away, and Damen found his gaze lingering on blond hair and blue eyes.  
\-----  
The after party was at all not interesting. Damen sat at the bar, ordering another drink. Besides Laurent, no one else had been interesting. Not to him anyway. Though he’d gotten many requests if phone numbers could be exchanged. Damen had refused.

“Drinking, are you? Alcohol isn’t all that good for you,” a familiar voice said. Laurent had spotted Damen sitting at the bar and had joined him now.

Damen turned his head and took in Laurent’s appearance. He looked unamused and Damen wondered if that was standard. He wondered if there was anything that could even amuse Laurent a little bit. Probably not. 

“A few glasses won’t do much harm. Alcohol starts being bad if you drink too much.” He shrugged his shoulders, casually taking a sip from his glass.

Laurent ordered a drink as well. “I suppose,” he said eventually. “What’s your phone number?”

“Skipping the small talk?” Damen grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on, unlocking the screen. Laurent gave no comment and waited until Damen read out the numbers, Laurent typing them into his device and saving it under Damen’s name. In turn, Laurent gave Damen his own number.

Then they sat in silence, each sipping until their glass was empty.   
\-----   
It was three days later when they met again. Damen walked into the nearby grocery store, grabbed what he needed and got in line, only to see that the person in front of him had blond hair. He hesitated, not certain if it was Laurent. But when the other turned around, his gut feelings were confirmed.

“Small world?” Laurent asked, taking in the other man’s appearance. Naturally, Laurent seemed cold and unamused, as if he didn’t care. 

Damen wasn’t sure why, but it was attractive to him. “I guess,” he answered, shrugging. He held the bottle of wine, some dinner items. “Want to eat at my place?”

“Sure.”  
\-----   
After that, they pretty much saw each other every day. Sometimes Damen came over to Laurent’s place, which was expensive and outside the city. Other times, Laurent would come over to Damen’s less-expensive but spacious house. They would eat dinner, talk. They had known each other for a week now and Damen was fine with that. He liked hanging around Laurent, even though that cold gaze got him on edge every once in a while.

And then Laurent vanished, for days. Damen called him, went by his place, but Laurent was never around, didn’t pick up. He wondered if it was something about him, if he’d done something wrong. They’d known each other for seven days and Damen couldn’t remember that he had done something to upset Laurent. If that was even possible.

On day four of Laurent’s disappearance, his phone rang. It was three in the morning and Damen was tired. He wasn’t sleeping well. So, when his phone rang, he was wide awake. He groaned, picking up the device and looking at the caller ID. Laurent’s name was on the screen.

“Laurent?” Damen asked, careful, almost afraid. 

There was a short silence, a cough, some voices in the background. “Damen.” 

It was Laurent, but he sounded off. Sick.

“I’m in the hospital. Can you bring some of my stuff?”

“Hospital,” Damen said, slowly forcing himself to sit up. “You’ve been gone for three days. I didn’t know where you were. And then you suddenly call me so I can pick up some stuff for you?”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Laurent sounded agitated, tired. “I couldn’t call because I was going through a difficult time. I didn’t know what to do. Just… please.”

It sounded almost desperate. Damen sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, fine.” He hung up then.  
\-----   
It took Damen well over an hour to get himself dressed and gather some clothing for Laurent. He was lucky Laurent had left some around. Getting himself to the hospital that Laurent had texted the address of was even more difficult. Damen was tired, hadn’t slept that much the past few days. He’d been worried sick and he was kind of pissed off that Laurent would just call like that without a proper explanation. What was that guy doing in the hospital anyway?

It took him half an hour or so to find Laurent’s room. There he found the blonde man in bed, eyes closed. 

“I’m here,” Damen announced, walking into the room and dropping the bag with Laurent’s stuff on his bed.

Laurent opened his eyes and looked up at Damen. “Took you long enough,” he said, opening the bag. 

“Really? No explanation?” Damen crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

“I have lung cancer and I progressed to a stage where I can’t be helped.” Laurent looked up briefly at Damen, then back down at the bag, taking out his clothing.

Damen blinked. That was way too casual. “Lung cancer?” he asked, face surprised. “Laurent, you should have told me.”

“And what? Have you looking at me with pity?” Laurent laughed, cold and amused. He started getting dressed, ready to get out of here. “I don’t need people to look at me with pity if they know. And they will. They always do.” He shrugged.

“I…” Damen was at a loss for words. He decided to give up, letting Laurent get dressed and then taking him home to Laurent’s place. The tension was awkward between them, Damen focusing on the road while Laurent looked at Damen occasionally.

Damen parked the car on the driveway leading up to Laurent’s house. He wasn’t sure what to do, staying in the car as Laurent got out. He was still digesting the news, Laurent had cancer and he was going to die either way. The man he just met and got along with really well was going to die. He wasn’t sure how long Laurent had left, not that it really mattered, he figured.

“Are you coming or not?” Laurent asked.

Damen was snapped from his thoughts. He sighed and got out, locked the car and followed Laurent inside. Everything was as he had remembered it, intricately placed and clean. Even if Laurent hadn’t been home for days.

“You want something to drink?” Laurent offered, turning to Damen. 

“Yeah,” Damen responded.

Laurent nodded, heading off to the kitchen. He took two glasses and a bottle of wine he had standing around. He returned to the living room, sat down and poured two glasses, handing one to Damen.

“How long?” Damen asked, looking at Laurent.

“I don’t know. A few months at most, probably.” Laurent took a sip and sat back, relaxing. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does. We’ve known each other for a few days and suddenly this news is dropped on me.” Damen put his glass down and looked at Laurent. “It doesn’t even seem to bother you, at all.”

Laurent let out an exhausted sigh and put his glass down as well. “What should I do? Cry like a baby? That’s not going to help. I have a few months to live and I plan on making most of it. And you can be either by my side or you can go and let me rot away.” A shrug. Laurent picked up his glass and poured it back.

Damen blinked and looked at Laurent. He supposed the blonde man was right. Suddenly lips were on him and Damen froze, surprised by the sudden kiss. And then he kissed back. Laurent took charge, pushing his hands under Damen’s tshirt and pulling it off. Damen let him, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

They went to the bedroom, undressing each other as they went. Laurent pushed Damen onto the bed, on his stomach, and positioned his knees under him. He opened a drawer and grabbed the lube laying there, opening the bottle and putting some on his fingers. He let a few drops of lube fall on Damen’s ass, who groaned.

A finger pushed in and Damen let out a shaky breath. It had been a while since he’d had sex, so it took a few seconds for him to relax and let it happen. Laurent was gentle, waiting for him to relax before continuing.

It didn’t hurt. Damen moaned and pushed back on the finger so Laurent added a second. “Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he ordered and Damen did, pushing back on those fingers, letting himself be opened up. He gripped the sheets tight, a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

A third and Damen dropped his head but kept moving his body. Laurent pulled his fingers out, squirted some lube into his hands and stroked his cock, hard and leaking. He grabbed the base and lined up with Damen’s stretched hole, then pushed in.  
\-----   
Damen watched Laurent sleep, saw the rise and fall of his chest. He seemed peaceful. Damen turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, considering the past few hours. He’d picked up Laurent from the hospital, got news that the man hadn’t long and then they had sex. Amazing, mind-blowing sex, nonetheless. He sighed, wondering how he could have fallen in love in such a short time period.

He didn’t sleep. He just couldn’t. Instead, around 9 am, he left the bed, got himself cleaned up in the shower and went to make breakfast. He wasn’t particularly good at cooking but it was good enough.

The smell of coffee must have lured Laurent, who came into the kitchen wearing a tshirt and underwear. He rubbed his eyes, filled himself a cup and sat down.

“What are you making?” he asked.

“Just eggs and toast,” Damen responded, grabbing a plate for Laurent. He put some toast on there with eggs and gave it to Laurent, who dug in. Damen smiled.

“This is nice,” Laurent said, finishing his food. He leaned back in the kitchen chair and looked at Damen. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Damen made some for himself and ate it. After that, they cleaned up and lounged around in the living room.

A few days passed like that. They stayed at Laurent’s place. They would have sex, shower together, eat together. Damen didn’t mind, though it reminded them that their time was short. And he noticed. Laurent was eating less and getting skinnier. Damen knew it was harder for Laurent to eat and keep it in. His breathing was also harsher at times, or he would go into a coughing fit and barely be able to regain breath. Damen sometimes panicked at such times, but Laurent would reassure him.

And then Laurent passed out while they were shopping for dinner. Damen had begged someone to call an ambulance, which someone did. The ambulance arrived quickly and Damen rode with them to the hospital, where he was escorted to a waiting room.

There, for hours, he waited. He paced around the room. Staff offered him something to drink but he refused, too worried for Laurent.

Eventually he sat down and drifted off a bit.

When he woke up, a nurse was in front of him, looking kind but sad. “Hey,” she said softly and Damen nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“Laurent awoke, but he’s not in good shape. His lungs are giving up,” she explained and Damen had to hold back tears. He nodded, standing up.

“Can I go see him?” he asked.

She nodded, leading him to Laurent’s room. There, Laurent laid, skin pale. He was hooked to some monitors tracking his breathing and his heartbeat. It was slow, but steady. Damen walked inside and Laurent looked up.

“Hey,” Laurent said, sitting up a bit.

“Hey,” Damen said, sitting down in a chair he dragged over to the side of the bed. He looked at Laurent. “How are you feeling?”

“Absolutely fantastic.” Laurent’s sarcasm was clear. He was in pain, breathing hurt. He wanted to end it right here and right now, since there wasn’t any chance of him recovering anyway. He sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

The silence remained between them. Damen spent the days at the hospital while hospital staff took care of Laurent. He was weakening each day, though. And Damen knew that soon, the man would be gone. He wasn’t sure how to deal with that and although the hospital offered counselling, Damen didn’t take it. He didn’t want to talk about how he felt. 

“Damen,” Laurent said, turning on his side and looking at the man. “Thank you for everything.” He gave a weak smile and Damen knew in his gut that this would be the last moment they would spend together.

“You too,” he said, holding himself strong. He grabbed Laurent’s hand. “It’s okay if you let go.”

Laurent looked at Damen, nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds later the machines beeped in alarm and Damen knew that Laurent was gone.

He let go of the man’s hand and sighed, getting up and leaving the hospital.  
\-----   
The day of Laurent’s funeral it was raining. Damen had hoped it wouldn’t, but he didn’t control the weather. He stood at the man’s grave after everyone had left. He was soaking wet but it didn’t matter. Time for them had been too short. Damen wasn’t sure why life was so cruel, but he hated it.

Now he felt lost, uncertain of what he wanted to do. So he went home. He had to move on, he knew. And he would. Eventually.


End file.
